


Ficlet 3

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [4]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan being a little shit, Anal Sex, Basketball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Aidan does not take March Madness seriously enough





	Ficlet 3

Listen. March Madness is sacred.

Dean has a bet with the head of the Physics department on the final game and this game is stupidly important. And ok, yes, he may have been ignoring Aidan while it was on, but the game is tied and he’s got a lot of money—not to mention bragging rights over that prick—riding on this.

Aidan is less than pleased. He’s full on pouting, harrumphing loudly and he can’t sit still, every move screaming I want attention and Dean is thinking, yes but also, basketball. So Aidan whines until finally Dean straight up tells him, “Play with yourself until the end of the game, oh my god.”

So Aidan does. He strokes himself to hardness, even does a little striptease before grabbing the lube and condoms from the bedroom, and he thought that would be incentive enough but when he’s stretched out and ready, he wanders back out and Dean’s still watching the game.

“Dean. This is not enough.”

“Ten more minutes.”

But Aidan isn’t settling. So he slides onto Dean’s lap and draws Dean’s cock out and starts jerking him off and when Dean starts to protest, Aidan gives him a glare and says “Multitask.” Which is wholly unfair because…March Madness is sacred.

Aidan is clearly not appreciating the gravity of the situation and Dean is making these pathetic little whimpers in the back of his throat because basketball but also…Aidan is sliding down onto his cock and whispering “Keep watching the game” which makes Dean hiss and roll his hips up. Aidan looks so gorgeous but also the game is back on so Dean drags him closer so he can watch over Aidan’s shoulder. Now in one ear, the game, in the other, Aidan moaning.

After a few more minutes Dean’s team wins and Aidan is rolling his hips but Dean is only half invested in the game at that point. So he grips Aidan’s thighs and fucks up into him and then his phone ring and he knows it’s that asshole from Physics. Aidan asks “You gonna get that?” and Dean whines and grabs his phone, answering as Aidan squeezes around him.

So while Dean is trying to field that call Aidan is rocking against him and panting in his ear. He’s pulling out his best material, a stream of filth that involves words like “filled” and “stretched” and “begging” and “Professor.” Dean slides down a little, wrapping an arm around Aidan’s waist and forcing him close to kiss him, listening while the douchebag on the phone rants and finally Dean’s like “I’ve gotta go, Jim, but I’ll see you on Monday. Kind of in the middle of something. Cheers, loser.”

He gleefully hangs up before flipping Aidan over onto the couch and sliding down in between his legs to fuck him proper.

And that’s why Aidan thinks March Madness is stupid.


End file.
